Love You Ginny
by Just2mugglegirls03
Summary: A series of stories that show Ginny growing up and having a very close bond with the twins.
1. The 7th Baby

**This is a story I started a while ago on paper, and I decided to revise it and post it here. Hope you enjoy!**

On August 11th 1981, all 6 Weasley boys were gathered 'round a small bassinet next to their parents' bed. 11 year old Bill was holding 1 year old Ron, 5 year old Percy was sitting on the bed next to his mother, and poor 8 year old (turning 9 in December) Charlie was trying to keep the 3 year old twins from falling into the bassinet as they peered over the edge. But, wherever they were in the room, all the boys were looking happily at their new baby sister. "What's her name mum?" Percy asked.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Their mother replied, wary but happy. The little girl opened her eyes, and looked at her brothers for the first time. She appeared very confused at the sight of them all. She looked between the 6 bright faces, and her eyes rested on two: Fred and George. Ginevra stared at them for a bit, then copied the grin on their faces. The two excitedly turned to their mother.

"She likes us mummy!" They said in unison. Molly laughed.

"Good, because she'll need to deal with you for a while longer." She said with a smile. "Now that you've seen her, you should all be off to bed, it's 10:30 at night!"

"Your mother's right, off to bed with you!" Their father agreed cheerfully, taking Ron from Bill. "Bill, get the twins to bed please." Bill sighed.

"I'll try dad, but it's next to impossible." The oldest boy replied. The twins jumped away from Charlie, to the latter's relief.

"Come on Billy! Read us a story!" They chorused together, each grabbing one of Bill's hands and dragging him out of the room. Charlie picked up his dragon plush, and shook his head sadly after his older brother.

"Merlin have mercy on his soul." He sighed. "Come on Percy." The 5 year old slid off the bed, and took his brother's free hand, and the two also left the room.

"Well, I'll go put Ron to bed dear." Arthur said, walking out of the room with his youngest son. "I'll be back." Molly sighed in relief and picked up her new baby, rocking her.

"Don't worry darling." She assured the newborn. "You may have a lot of big brothers, and they may be a handful at times, but I know you'll just love them." Ginevra smiled again. Molly returned the expression. "Good girl."

 **It's short, but sweet. The next chapter will have more incite into how the twins viewed Ginny, and more interactions between them. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	2. A Great Surprise

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2, and hopefully it satisfies!**

To the shock of everyone, Fred and George had taken to the new baby immediately. They had been rather jealous of Ron when he was born, and tried in many ways to "get rid of him": losing him in the apple orchard, leaving him out in the rain, and stuffing him in their closet, just to name a few. So, naturally, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie all tried their best to keep the two away from Ginevra. But to no avail. They would sneak into the baby's room at night, and talk to her. Just talk, nothing else. After about a month of doing this, the little girl became attached to them. It got to a point that if she was crying, and nothing Molly tried would soothe her, the minute the twins smiled and said "Hi Ginny!" she'd start giggling. But, their mother disapproved of that nickname.

"Her name is Ginevra boys, not Ginny." She would say. "Calling her both at such a young age might confuse her!"

"Ok mummy!" The boys would say simultaneously. But they never did stop. They knew their sister didn't like the name Ginevra, and she seemed to love it when they called her Ginny. By the time her first birthday came round, she rarely responded to anything else.

On the morning of her first birthday, the twins woke up early to go visit her in her room, before Molly was awake to kick them out. They snuck to her room as quietly as possible, and gently slipped inside. "Happy birthday Ginny." The boys whispered simultaneously. Ginny opened a small eye, and upon seeing her favourite brothers, sat up wobbly, giggling.

"Yeah, you know what day it is, don't you Ginny?" Fred asked her. Ginny babbled nonsensically, giggling.

"That's right, it's your birthday!" George affirmed her.

"Now come and join the big boys!" They said together, lowering the bars of her crib and lifting her out together. The twins set their baby sister on the carpeted floor, and sat down facing her.

"So Ginny," George began.

"What do you wanna do before mummy wakes up to spoil the fun?" Fred finished. The little girl looked thoughtful for a second, ten crawled over to her small red block box, opening it and pulling out the multi-coloured blocks from inside. The boys looked at each other.

"Blocks it is then." The said simultaneously, making Ginny giggle even more . She absolutely _loved_ their 'twin talk'.

For the next hour or so, Fred and George helped Ginny make as big block towers (and as big a mess) as they could. The small redhead was having the time of her life, watching her big brothers build her towers, and then pretending to be a little monster and knocking them down. The twins would always pretend to look horrified and run out of her warpath, so they wouldn't get smashed themselves. But all good things must come to an end, and this little scene ended when Molly entered the room. "Happy birthday darl-" She began before spotting her most troublesome boys on the floor with the baby. "Fred! George! What are you doing in here?" The two looked at each other for a second, then back at their mother, and shrugged.

"Playing with Ginny." They said together. Molly, sighed, shaking her head.

"I've told you boys time and time again, her name is _Ginevra._ Not Ginny, Not Gin, Ginevra. And you need to call her such at this age, or she will get confused about what her name really is. Is that clear?" Molly explained. Both boys looked over at Ginny. She was looking at their mother, after hearing all her names said so many times. She _definitely_ didn't seem to be confused about her name. "Is that clear?" Their mother repeated. The boys sighed.

"Yes Mummy." They answered begrudgingly.

"Good." Molly said, looking a little less angry. "Now get out boys, I need to get Ginny ready for today, and I don't need you two in here riling her up." The twins rolled their eyes, though their mother didn't notice.

"Yes Mummy." They said again, turning to leave the room.

"Tuh, tuh, tuh!" Ginny babbled sadly as they closed her door.

"Oh, aren't you a sweetie!" Molly cooed at her baby, laying her on the table to be changed and dressed.

10 minutes later, Molly came downstairs with Ginny, and put her in her high chair to eat. The baby girl was wearing a red dress, with little white tights, and her hair was in pigtails tied with red bows. She looked very displeased with the style, but happily ate her porridge anyway, making sure to cover the front of her dress in it. "Oh, you're such a messy eater Ginny!" Arthur said to her, picking her up out of the chair. "Let's fix that. _Scourgify._ " And in an instant, her dress was clean again.

"Arthur, I've been telling the boys not to call her that, don't you start." Molly scolded her husband.

"Sorry Molly dear," Arthur replied, setting Ginny on the floor to crawl around at her own will. The baby seemed very restricted by her clothing, and seemed to be trying to pull off the dress. But, as she was only one today, she failed all of her desperate attempts. Ginny started crying, hating not being able to crawl around quickly and comfortably. Everyone at the table (Molly, Arthur, Percy, Charlie) looked at her in confusion, except the twins, who looked at her in pity instead.

"Aww, what's wrong Gin?" Bill asked her as he came down the stairs with Ron, before picking her up. "What's the matter?" The twins looked at each other, thinking that the rest of the family couldn't be that stupid.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fred asked.

"She doesn't like the dress." George finished. Molly took Ginny from Bill.

"Of course she likes the dress," She objected. "Just look how precious she looks!" Fred and George rolled their eyes at their mother.

"Yeah, she's cute," George began.

"But she doesn't look comfortable." Fred concluded. Their mother scoffed.

"Of course she's comfortable." She told the boys. "She's probably just tired because you two woke her up an hour early!" The twins silenced and continued eating, knowing their mother wouldn't listen to them. Ginny eyed them desperately.

"Tih, tih!" She babbled. No one seemed to notice, as she was always babbling nonsense words at them. So, Molly set the girl back down, and Ginny sat there crossly for the next half hour.

Around noon, relatives started showing up for Ginny's party. Auntie Muriel seemed to be the most… overbearing, just hugging the baby girl to bits constantly. Eventually, the twins enlisted Charlie to help them save their sister. Though the second oldest Weasley boy usually tried to keep his younger twin brothers under control, he was always up for a mission. It took 20 minutes and a lot of convincing, but eventually, the older boy got the baby away from their crazy great great aunt. As he set her down on the opposite side of the room where Fred and George were waiting, he gave them a stern look. "Well, that's 25 minutes of my life I'll never get back, so _guard her with your lives._ " He told them. The smaller boys saluted.

"Aye aye Charlie!" They said together. Their brother smiled and rolled his eyes at them before leaving to seek refuge from the noise.

A few hours later everyone was singing happy birthday to Ginny. She was sitting in her high chair, giggling loudly, happy again because Molly finally agreed to take her out of her dress, so it wouldn't get covered in cake. As everyone finished singing, Molly placed a small cake just for Ginny on her high chair's tray, and Ron, Fred and George helped her blow out her candle. After she realized she was allowed to touch the cake now, Ginny crammed her fist into the frosting. She started laughing at how messy she was, and started shoving some of the cake into her mouth while everyone else went to get a slice of the big cake.

The little girl was having the time of her life, eating cake, accidentally getting frosting in her ginger hair somehow, and even shoving cake into Ron's Fred's and George's mouths every once in awhile. She tried to give Percy some, but he leaned as far away as he could, so he wouldn't get his face messy. The twins rolled their eyes at him. "Who cares if you get messy Percy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," George added. "Cake is cake." Ron nodded with a mouthful of cake in agreement. The 6 year old merely scoffed at the 3 of them, and got up to sit in the garden with the grown-ups.

"Percy's stwange." Ron pointed out after he had swallowed. The twins smiled at their little brother.

"You're learning well Ron." That said together.

By about 5 o'clock, every guest had gone home. Ginny was sitting on the floor in her little onesie pajamas, surrounded by all of her presents. Her two favourites seemed to be a hippogriff plush from Fred and George, and the dragon plush from Charlie. "What is with you and dragons?" Bill had asked him as Ginny finished unwrapping it 2 hours before. Charlie shrugged.

"They look cool." He had replied simply. Well, now it was getting late, and the baby was getting tired. As the twins were trying together to read her a new picture book she had gotten from a cousin (they had just started reading that spring), Ginny yawned.

"Getting tired Ginny?" Fred asked her. The little girl nodded, rubbing one eye clumsily.

"That's a yes." Said George, rubbing her head gently. That moment, Molly walked over and picked up her daughter.

"Time to say goodnight Ginevra!" She said cheerfully.

"Night Ginny!" The 6 boys chorused. Then Molly handed Ginny to Arthur, who held her above his head as if she was flying.

"Nighty-night sweetheart!" He told her happily, kissing her belly and making her giggle sleepily. Then he handed Ginny back to Molly, and they began to walk towards the stairs. Ginny waved her arm towards the twins opening and closing her hand. The two boys waved back to her, and she started looking agitated. She started waving both arms towards the two over Molly's shoulder, but her mother kept walking.

"Tins!" Ginny cried desperately. Molly stopped dead,and held her baby in front of her.

"Ginevra, did you just say-" She began.

"Tins!" Ginny said again, cutting her off. Molly looked puzzled.

"Why would she say 'tins' as her first word?" She asked Arthur, turning to face him. Her husband shrugged.

"I don't know dear." He told her. But the twins, seeing how Ginny had been reaching for them, knew what she was saying. The walked over to their mother, and looked their sister in the eyes.

"Ginny, are you," George began.

"Saying _twins_?" Fred finished. Ginny nodded desperately, reaching out for the boys.

"Tins! Tins!" She cried again. Everyone looked shocked, so Molly did a test. She handed Ginny to Fred, and the one year old and almost instantly calmed down. Then she took her back, and Ginny started fussing again, reaching back for the boys. Molly sighed.

"Come with me boys." She told the twins, and so they followed her, carrying the two new stuffies Ginny loved so much. When they reached Ginny's room, Fred and George helped their mother get her into her crib and comfy. Molly then began to usher the twins out of the room so Ginny could sleep, when a small voice pierced the silence.

"Tins!" They heard the baby girl cry again. Molly let out an exasperated sigh.

"Get her to sleep." She said simply before leaving the room. Then the boys walked back across the room, and sat down on the floor in front of the crib.

"Lie down Ginny." They told her quietly. Ginny listened, looking tired but satisfied.

"Tins." She mumbled, smiling. The twins laughed quietly.

"Yeah, you're proud of yourself for that one, aren't you?" Fred asked her.

"And we're proud of you too." George added, stroking her hair through the bars. Fred stood up and placed the hippogriff and dragon in the crib with her.

"There." He whispered, sitting back down. "Now you've got a dragon and hippogriff to protect you."

"Yeah, nothing will mess with you in the night." George told her. Ginny giggled again, but much quieter. "We gotta go back downstairs now Ginny." He added.

"But if you need us, we'll be here." Fred told her. Ginny smiled and nodded sleepily. The two boys stood up and quietly walked **back** towards the door.

"Love you Ginny." The boys whispered before leaving the room.

"Tins…" Ginny mumbled, closing her eyes. The boys smiled at each other before gently closing the door and going back downstairs.

 **Aww! I don't know why, but this one just warms my heart! Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	3. Ron's Mistake

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took longer, I had already finished the next one, and then I realized the dates didn't match up and I'd have to put this one in between. But, it's here now, and the next one should be up in a few minutes, so I hope you enjoy! (Btw, some lines are spelt weird because toddlers can't pronounce their sounds right. Ok? ok.)**

A little over a year had come and gone before the infamous 'spider teddy' incident. It had been a nice crisp October evening, and Charlie decided it would be a lovely time for flying. As he began to leave the house, the 5-year old twins stopped him. "Can we come too Charlie? _Please?"_ They begged together. Charlie was reluctant at first. On one hand, the twins were a handful to look over, _especially_ on brooms. But on the other, since Bill was off at his 2nd year at Hogwarts, and Percy hated flying, it wasn't like he had anyone else to fly with.

"Ok." Charlie sighed eventually. The twins cracked identical grins, and followed their older brother out to the apple orchard to fly. Little two year old Ginny had been sitting on the floor with her picture book watching this happen. She sadly watched her two favourite brothers go outside, leaving her in the living room alone. So, when she was sure her mother wasn't looking, the small girl snuck out after them. Being outside was her favourite thing to do at that age. She could run around and yell as much as she wanted, and no one could stop her. She ran up the hill that overlooked the apple orchard, and watched her big brothers fly for a bit.

After about a half hour, Ron came outside and sat next to his sister. "Hey Ginny, whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Wooking" Ginny replied simply. Ron gave her a confused look.

"Looking at what?" He asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Evyfing." She explained. "I can see Fweddy Geowgie and Charwie fwying, I can see Percy fwough his window weading, I can see Daddy pwaying in his muggoh sed, I can even see mummy wassing disses." Ron nodded, taking in what she had told him. Then he got an idea.

"So, wanna play a game?" He asked his little sister. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Good, come with me." He told her, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She took it, and they walked down the hill towards the wood.

Ginny was looking at her brother, extremely confused. "So, I just stand stiww?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Ron answered, nodding. "It's a fun game, promise. Now, you stay here, I'll be right back." With that, he turned around and left the wood. He had _finally_ gotten rid of her. Ever since Ginny had been born, he was kind of shunted to the side. Mummy payed _much_ more attention to her, and his older brothers all defended her as if she was the reincarnation of Merlin or something. But today, as she sat alone on the hill, and had pointed out that everyone was too far away to notice anything, he had gotten her. This had been a good day. And it was about to get better. He could see Charlie and the twins walking back towards the house. They had finished flying, now it was his turn.

Back in the wood, Ginny was still standing right where Ron had told her to. He may not have been her favourite of her brothers, but she still trusted him. As she stood, she noticed all the cute little squirrels and birds in the trees, and the gnomes running along the ground, and even an owl flying overhead towards the house. Or was it flying _away_ from the house? Ginny stopped looking at animals for a minute, and realized that she had no idea where she was. All she saw was trees, in every direction. Don't worry, she tried to tell herself. Ronnie will come back. He promised. But the more time past, and the darker it got, the less she believed that.

After what felt like hours (and had been a few), Ginny decided to move. It was almost pitch black now, and she knew that if it became so, she wouldn't be able to even try to get home. Now, which way had Ron taken her from? She couldn't remember. So, the small toddler just decided to go in a straight line. To keep herself calm, Ginny kept track of everything she passed on the way. A pond surrounded by big rocks, a creek she crossed by stepping stones, two little dear sleeping peacefully on the ground, and so on. Eventually, she ended up out of the forest, but she couldn't see her house. She just saw a pretty little garden, a shed, and a house she didn't recognize. There was a small girl about her age with dirty blonde hair, sitting on a bench in the garden and feeding squirrels. "Scuze me?" Ginny called to the girl. The blonde looked up, and smiled kindly, waving.

"Hi!" She called back in an airy voice.

"I'm wost, can you hewp me pwease?" Ginny asked. The girl nodded, standing up.

"Come wif me!" The girl told her, taking her hand and leading he towards the house. When they entered, Ginny saw a man with long blonde hair writing with a quill, and a woman with similar hair reading a book on herbology. "Mummy, Daddy, this girl said she's lost." The girl told the two adults. They both looked up, and appeared shocked by the sight of Ginny. The woman put her book down and kneeled down in front of her.

"What's your name dear?" She asked kindly.

"Ginny Weezwy." Ginny replied. The woman turned to her husband.

"Xenophilius, call Arthur and Molly, tell them Ginny's here, and that she's ok." She told him. The man nodded and left the room to use the fireplace.

"You know my mummy and daddy?" Ginny asked. The woman smiled again.

"Yes, you live just beyond the small village." She told her. Then her husband re-entered the room.

"Arthur says that he'll be by to pick up Ginny in the morning, and they were just relieved she's ok." He told his wife. She nodded, turning back to Ginny.

"Are you fine to spend the night love? Because we can take you home now if you want." She explained. Ginny shrugged.

"I can stay if it's not too much twoubwe." She replied simply. The woman smiled, shaking her head.

"It's no trouble at all dear." She assured her before turning to her daughter. "Luna, sweetheart, can you take Ginny upstairs and let her borrow some pajamas for tonight?" The blonde girl nodded.

"Yes mummy. Come wif me Ginny!" She said, leading Ginny upstairs, still holding her hand.

As Ginny laid on some spare blankets on Luna's bedroom floor hearing rain begin to hit the roof, she thought of home. She thought of her mummy and daddy kissing her goodnight, she thought of the twins, who she would be with right now if she were home. Rain at night had always terrified Ginny, and whenever it occurred, he would sneak out of bed and spend the night on their bedroom floor, where they could keep her safe. She thought of Flamey and Griffin, the dragon and hippogriff she had gotten for her birthday and had never slept without since. See thought of Ron, accidentally forgetting her there in the woods. He must have felt horrible. Reluctant, Ginny tried to go to sleep under an odd smelling blanket.

At the Weasley house, everyone was relieved when the call came from the Lovegoods, saying that Ginny was ok. Except Ron. Every time he tried to get rid of her, it had always backfired. And this time, it did in a big way. Not only had the twins yelled at him for accidentally breaking Fred's broom, but he also hadn't eaten, since his mother had been to busy looking for Ginny to cook anything. And when Ginny got back in the morning, he'd be in _really_ big trouble. He dreaded the morning as e fell asleep as well.

The next morning, as promised, Arthur came by to come get Ginny. "Daddy!" Ginny cried happily, running over and hugging him. Her father picked her up and hugged her too.

"What were you thinking Ginny?" He asked gently.

"I was waiting for Wonnie to come back." She told him. "He said we werwe pwaying a game, and he'd be wight back." Arthur sighed.

"Alright, well, let's get home." He told her before turning to the adults. "Thanks so much Pandora, Xenophilius." The woman smiled.

"No trouble Arthur." She said with a smile. "She was just so sweet in asking for help. The girls seemed to get on well too."

"Thanks again!" Arthur called as they left.

"Bye Wuna!" Ginny called.

"Buh-bye Ginny!" Luna called in her dreamy little voice. And with that, Ginny finally went home.

As they walked down the road from the village, Molly ran out to meet them. "Ginny, darling, we were so worried!" She cried, taking her daughter from her husband. Then she switched from relieved to angry. "How dare you go in the wood all by yourself! You know you aren't allowed to!"

"I wasn't awone mummy." Ginny started.

"Ron took her to the wood and then left her there." Arthur explained. Molly stormed back to the house, putting Ginny down in the living room, before going upstairs to Ron's room.

"Ginny!" Two voices said together from behind her. The little girl turned around, and saw the identical smiling faces of the twins.

"Fweddy! Geowgie!" She cried, hugging her big brothers tight.

"Where were you?" George asked her.

"I got lost in da fowest." The girl explained.

"What were you doing in there?" Fred asked. Just then, they heard Molly's voice explode upstairs.

" _RONALD WEASLEY I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY IN ALL MY LIFE! LEAVING YOUR SISTER ALONE IN THE WOODS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!_ " She screamed.

"That was the idea." They heard Ron distantly reply.

" _HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! SHE'S ONLY TWO YEARS OLD! YOU ARE STAYING IN HERE FOR SO LONG, YOU WON'T REMEMBER WHAT SUNLIGHT LOOKS LIKE!_ " They heard their mother shriek before hearing a door slam upstairs. The twins turned back to Ginny, shocked.

"Ron left you in the woods _alone_?" They asked. Ginny's eyes were brimmed with tears as she nodded.

"I thought he just forgot to come get me." She sniffed, sitting down on the floor. "I didn't know he wanted me to die." The twins looked at each other, then sat down on either side of her.

"He didn't mean it Gin," Fred assured her.

"He's just still not used to not being the youngest anymore." George added.

"We did worse to him." They finished together, wearing identical smirks. Ginny looked up at them, but didn't smile. They realized that she was really upset.

"Don't worry about Ron Ginny," George told her.

"We won't let him try to get rid of you ever again." Fred finished.

"Promise." They added together. Ginny smiled weakly up at them.

"Ok." She mumbled, hugging them again. Then she got up and went up to her room.

"We're going to kill Ron, right?" Fred asked his twin quietly as they watched Ginny climb the stairs.

"Yep." George replied simply.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Fred and George were plotting revenge against Ron. "We could always just carry him out the house and he could wake up in the garden?" George suggested weakly. Fred shook his head.

"Remember, he also broke my broom, so that's a double offence." He reminded his twin.

"Triple offence technically, it was raining last night, and Ginny _hates_ rain at night." George pointed out.

"Exactly." Fred agreed. "Putting him outside is only a single offence punishment."

"So, what would be triple offence worthy?" George asked. The two thought for a minute, and then something clicked in both their heads.

"What did mum do when we wouldn't stop calling Ron names a few years ago?" Fred asked.

"She put a silencing charm on us for the rest of the night." George answered, knowing where Fred was going with this.

"So, we need a punishment," Fred began.

"That fits the crime." George finished.

"What did Ron do?" Fred asked.

"He wrecked your favourite toy and scared Ginny senseless." George replied. Fred smirked.

"I say we return the favour." Fred said slyly. George nodded, cracking an identical smirk, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

About 20 minutes later, Fred came rushing out of their parent's bedroom, where George was waiting for him. "Did you get it?" The latter asked. Fred smirked and held up their father's wand. "Wicked." George said under his breath, grinning. Fred grinned back.

"Let's do this." He said quietly, as the two of them turned to sneak upstairs to Ron's room.

As the two stood over the sleeping 3 year old hugging his teddy, and Fred held out the wand, George snapped back into reason. "Wait, Freddy, what are we doing again?" He asked.

"Blowing up his teddy." Fred replied simply.

"And you're sure that's a good idea?" George asked. "I mean, yeah, Ron messed up, but you could miss and hit him." Fred sighed.

"As usual Georgie, you're right." He they were similar in nearly every other way, Fred had always been a bit more impulsive. George was the one who thought things through, thought a bit before speaking. Fred on the other hand just did what came to mind, leaving consequences as an afterthought. Although no one else could tell the difference, both the boys knew it. "I'm just mad at the little brat." Fred continued.

"I know, but maybe we shouldn't-" George tried to get in.

"Ah well." Fred said quickly, hitting the bear with the wand. There was a spark, but instead of exploding, the bear transfigured into a spider. Fred shrugged. "Close enough." He said, as the two boys ran out of the room to replace the wand and get to bed before Ron started screaming.

And ever since that night, Ron's suffered from severe arachnophobia.

 **Woah, Luna was there! I always loved her and thought, since they lived so close, Ginny would have met her before going to school, even though she probably doesn't even remember this encounter anymore. And a bit of info on how the twins act around each other, as opposed to other people! This chapters just full! Btw, I wanted to thank both of my reviewers for the feed back! I love hearing it! So, please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	4. The First Flight

**See? Told you it'd be up soon! Btw, I forgot to mention last chapter that Molly finally resigned herself to calling Ginny by that name, because Ginny asked her not to anymore. Ok? Ok. Not much left to say, except enjoy! (and you're welcome! Thx Maui!)**

One bright August morning in 1984, just a week before Bill and Charlie left for Hogwarts, the small girl was sitting on the cool grass, watching her two oldest brothers flying in the air on their brooms with a look of longing on her face. She had been wanting her own broom for as long as she could remember, but as her mother put it, "The sky is no place for a little girl!"

"But Ronnie got his broom when he was my age!" Ginny would argue. But Molly would just pick Ginny up and sit her on the counter next to the sink.

"He was taller than you are poppet." She would tell her daughter. "For now, you can just stay in here and help mummy, ok?" Ginny would sigh in defeat at this line.

"Ok mummy." She would say begrudgingly. And that was always the end of that conversation. But this time, Ginny was tired of asking. She wanted to fly, and she would do it today.

So, when Bill and Charlie landed and went inside for lunch, Ginny ran over to the broom shed, took Ron's broom (as it was the smallest she could find), and ran quickly towards the apple orchard. She had done it. She could barely believe she had gotten that far. As she was walking through the orchard, suddenly two sets of arms grabbed her from behind, causing her to drop the broom. "Now where do you think you're going with that young lady?" Ginny heard two familiar voices say together. She smiled as she realized who it was.

"Freddy, Georgie, let me go!" She laughed, trying to pull away. The 6 year olds tightened their grip on their little sister.

"Oh, we will," Fred began.

"Once you tell us what you're doing." George finished.

"No!" Ginny replied. "It's a secret!"

"Oh, breaking the rules are you?" George asked her.

"In that case," Fred began as the twins let go of Ginny and turned her around.

"How can we help?" They finished together, looking down at their little sister with identical smirks. Ginny smiled up at the two.

"Teach me to fly!" She cheered. Fred and George looked at each other for a moment.

"Ok, we'll teach you," Fred agreed.

"Just not with this." George explained, picking Ron's broom up off the ground.

"See Ginny," Fred continued.

"What you need,"

"Is a beginner broom." They finished together, each taking one of her hands and walking her back to the broom shed. They put Ron's broom back, and took a much smaller broom (the perfect size for a child Ginny's height) out of an old looking crate.

"What is this?" Ginny asked as they handed it to her.

"Percy's first and only broomstick." George told her.

"Only rises up a metre, so it's safe to teach you on." Fred concluded.

"Why doesn't Percy have another broom?" The young girl questioned.

"Can you imagine Percy on a broom?" The boys asked her together. Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "Exactly." They said. The three children then walked back out to the apple orchard, and the twins began instructing Ginny.

Within 5 minutes she had gotten in the air. Not very high mind you, only about 2 centimetres above her own height, but that was still extremely fast for a child of her age. In no time at all, she was zipping all over the place. Either Fred or George had to be next to her the entire time, to make sure the old broom didn't go any higher than their noses (as the 1 metre enchantment may have worn off), and Ginny was making that an extremely difficult task. Nonetheless, they had succeeded in their mission, and their baby sister had had fun, so that's a double win. After about a half hour, the two boys reluctantly told Ginny it was time to go back to the house. The little girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry Ginny, but Billy and Charlie will be back any minute." Fred told her.

"Maybe we can fly a bit more another time." George offered, Ginny sighed, but slowly landed back on the grass, and handed George the broom.

"There's a good girl." They said together. Ginny, though still disappointed, cracked a small smile. Then she grabbed Fred's right hand and George's left, and walked between her favourite big brothers back up to the broom shed. When they got to the shed, George handed Ginny the broom.

"Go put it back, then maybe we can go play with the frogs in the pond." He told her. Ginny smiled, and quickly went into the broomshed to put Percy's broom away. She _loved_ playing with the frogs by the pond. She could get as messy as she wanted, and her mother would find it cute. She was so eager, that she didn't notice a loose nail on the door as she was leaving, and it scratched her arm, leaving a long red scratch. Ginny felt the pain, and looked at her arm. Small drops of blood were dripping from the cut, causing the small girl to cry. The twins hurried over to help her.

"Aww Ginny, did that mean ol' nail cut you?" Fred asked her, holding her arm and examining the cut. Ginny sniffed and nodded.

"Don't worry Gin, it's got us loads of times too." George told her, showing her a long scar down his arm. He then turned to Fred. "Any idea how bad it is?" He asked his twin. Fred shrugged.

"No, but Dad always says you need to clean a cut before you bandage it." He replied. "Come on Ginny, we can wash it by the well."

After five minutes of a wet, cold, painful round of cut rinsing, the twins wrapped Ginny's small arm tightly with Charlie's red hand-me-down jumper neither of them had ever worn, and they were done.

"Well, that's all we can do." Fred said to no one in particular.

"It hurts." Ginny whimpered.

"Aw, we know Gin, but the hurting should stop in a little while." George told her.

"Now, wanna go see the froggies to take your mind off it?" Fred asked her. Ginny sniffed, and nodded, smiling.

"To the pond then!" The boys chorused together, making Ginny laugh.

"Why's my old jumper wrapped around Ginny's arm?" Asked a voice behind them. The three turned around to see Bill and Charlie standing there, looking at them skeptically.

"That loose nail in the broom shed cut her, the poor thing." Fred said, ruffling Ginny's hair.

"Mhm, and why was she in the broom shed?" Bill asked. The boys thought for a second.

"Would you believe us if we said it was because she was being chased by a rampaging beggar woman, who was actually an escaped snow leopard from the London zoo?" George asked them.

"No." Said Charlie plainly, crossing his arms at them. Bill rolled his eyes and knelt down to look Ginny in the eye.

"Tell me what happened Ginny." He told her. Ginny sighed.

"When you and Charlie went in for lunch, I went to the shed, and took Ron's broom, so I could learn to fly. Then Freddy and Georgie found me, and said they would help me, but not on a real broom, so they took me to the shed, and got Percy's old baby one, and they taught me to fly it, and I was having fun, but then they told me I had to stop because you two would be coming soon, so we went back to the shed so I could put the broom away, but I cut my arm on a nail on the way out, and Freddy and Georgie washed it and wrapped Charlie's old jumper around it, and I'm fine really, so _please_ don't tell mummy Billy!" The little girl pleaded quickly. Bill looked skeptical for a minute, and looked back at Charlie. The latter took one look at Ginny's face, and looked at his older brother earnestly.

"How can you say no to that face?" He asked. Bill sighed and smiled at Ginny.

"Ok, we won't tell." He reassured his sister. "But let me see your cut." Ginny nodded and held her covered arm out to him. The oldest boy slowly unwrapped the jumper, and flinched a bit as he looked at the cut. "That's a deep one." He said quietly. He then tied the jumper back up, and looked up at the twins.

"You two will have to help her hide it from mum then, because it won't scab over for at least a few days." He told them. Fred and George nodded, and with that, the two older boys walked away.

"Can we see the froggies now?" Ginny asked eagerly, bouncing with excitement. The twins smiled down at her.

"Sure Gin." Fred replied. Ginny clapped and skipped ahead of them as the three headed to the pond.

That night at dinner, everything seemed to be going ok, until…

"Ginny, dear, why is there a jumper tied around your arm?" Molly asked her as the children ate their dessert. Ginny shrugged.

"Um.. it looks cool?" She offered. Molly laughed.

"Ok, but you aren't sleeping with that on." She said, beginning to wash the dishes. The twins gave each other a nervous glance. They needed to do some quick thinking.

An hour later, just before Ginny had to go to bed, Fred and George told their mother they were 'helping her brush her teeth', when really they were attending to her cut again. They rinsed it under the tap a few times, and wrapped it in a thick layer of toilet paper, which they wetted and pasted around her arm like paper mâché. After a few minutes, it dried, and it was almost as if there was a small cast around Ginny's arm. It was thick enough to keep germs out, but thin enough to fit under her pajama sleeve. So, thinking that the three of them were safe, the twins kissed Ginny goodnight and went up to their own room. But, of course, something else had to go wrong, you know, suspense and all that. "FRED! GEORGE! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Came their mother's shrill voice from Ginny's room. The boys knew before they had even left their own room that they were dead. They had never been yelled at,so much in their entire lives. Their mother just went on and on, screaming about how Ginny could have gotten hurt falling off the broom, and how it was stupid not to come to her as soon as she got cut, she could have gotten an infection! And at the end of it all, the twins were sentenced to time in their room for the week, no flying for a month, and no more playing with Ginny, as they were a 'bad influence' on her. The boys tried to object, but Molly wasn't hearing any of it. She sent them back to their room, healed Ginny's arm with her wand, then tucked her baby girl into bed, telling her to go to sleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up very early. She had not slept very well the night before, even with Flamey and Griffon in her arms. She felt just awful that she had told her mother about the flying, and got the twins in trouble. So, the little girl made up her mind to go see them before Molly woke up, as they often did for her when she was a baby. Ginny walked as quietly as she could to the twins' room from her own, and carefully knocked on the door. "No one's home." She heard the twins reply.

"Ssshhh, you'll wake mummy!" She told them quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Ginny." The twins replied. So the little girl opened the door, and saw Fred and George sitting on the floor between their two beds. Then, without warning, she just ran over to them and threw herself into their arms.

"I'm sorry!" She cried quietly. "I didn't mean to tell mummy, but she saw the toilet paper under my sleeve, and unwrapped it, and she didn't sound angry when she asked how I got the cut, so I just-"

"Woah, slow down Ginny!" Fred said with a small laugh.

"Leave some air for us!" George added. Ginny sniffed.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"It's ok Ginny." Fred told her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"We aren't mad at you." George explained.

"You aren't?" Their sister asked through her tears.

"Course not!" George assured her.

"Mum's the one we're mad at." Fred added, rolling his eyes at the thought of their mother.

"Ok." Ginny mumbled. "But I still never get to play with you anymore!" Both boys chuckled at that.

"Don't worry about that Gin." Fred assured her. "Mum'll see how miserable you are without us and give in within a month."

"But-" Ginny began.

"Stop worrying Ginny," George told her. "Your big brothers have this handled. Promise."

"Ok." Ginny mumbled again, smiling a bit.

"Now, you best get going." George told her.

"Yeah, mummy'll kill us even more if she finds you in here." Fred explained. Ginny nodded.

"Ok." She said, getting up to leave. Then she whirled around and hugged both boys one last time. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." The boys replied together. Then Ginny quietly slipped out of the room.

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me here! This is one of my favourite** **stories** **to write, and I'm glad you all love it too! Please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	5. The Best Birthday Present

**Hey! I got another review, and some more followers and favourite! Yaaaay! You guys are just awesome! Ok, so this chapter has another kind of time skip between it, I hope those aren't to annoying for you guys! With that, on with the story!**

A little over two years later, in March of 1986, the almost 8 year old Fred and George were enjoying what little snow was left out in the woods. They had built a pitifully small snowman, whose construction alone had soaked their gloves all the way through, so now they were just walking along the path, trying to warm their hands. Eventually, the two came by a half frozen pond surrounded by fairly large rocks, and decided it would be the best place to rest. So, the two climbed up onto one of the boulders, and sat down, taking in what was around them. It was a really nice little clearing, with a rather large tree right behind them. The boys just sat there for what felt like hours. "We're going to be 8 next week." George said eventually, as if he couldn't believe it. Fred snorted.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one? I could have told you that." He replied teasingly. George rolled his eyes at his brother.

"But think about it," He began. "Ginny's almost 5, Ron's 6, Perce'll be 10 soon,"

"Merlin everyone's old." Fred sighed. "Just think: Bill will have left Hogwarts before we even get there, he's in his 5th year now!"

"And he's a prefect." George added. "Then there's Charlie, 3rd year, already a quidditch star."

"Where does that leave us Georgie?" Fred asked. His twin thought for a second.

"I don't know." He sighed eventually. "We have a little less than 3 years before we head off to school." The boys sat in silence for a minute. What would they do at Hogwarts? They knew that when Percy went off, he'd be the biggest teacher's pet on the planet. Heck, he'd probably be a prefect by his 3rd year. And with Bill and Charlie already having achieved so much, the twins had a lot to live up to. Then, something clicked in Fred's brain.

"I've got it!" He said eventually. George turned to him.

"What's that Freddy?" He asked.

"If we can't live up to our older brothers, we'll overshadow them." Fred explained, grinning. George stared at his brother.

"I'm not following." He said. Fred stood up on the rocks.

"Pranks Georgie, keep up!" He exclaimed. "Jokes, tricks, anything we can think of! We just do what we want!" George matched his grin.

"I like it." He said. "One problem though: mum'll kill us." Fred's grin morphed into a smirk.

"Then we'd better not get caught." He said slyly. George again matched his twin's expression.

"You're a genius Freddy!" He exclaimed. Fred messed up his brother's hair as he sat back down.

"Nah, you're the smart one." He reiterated. "I just got the nerve to say my ideas out loud." George grinned back at his brother.

"So, how are we going to become the kings of pranking?" He asked.

"Just leave that part to me." Fred assured him. "Now come on, we should put this tree to good use."

The next day the two were standing on some boards they had sloppily nailed to the tree. Despite the fact that most frowned upon it, the twins were happy to learn how to use muggle tools like hammers from their father. It wasn't like they could use magic yet anyway. The twins took out the very very poorly made blueprint for a treehouse they had drawn up the day before, and were studying it carefully. "Are you sure these boards are stable Freddy?" George asked his twin, looking down at their feet and the wobbling boards.

"Sure? No, not for a long shot." Fred replied simply.

"Then, shouldn't we at least be sitting on a branch or somethi-" George began, but before he could finish his thought, the board they had been standing on gave way, and the boys fell out of the tree, landing on the rocks below.

"Ok, yeah, probably would have been better to, sit on a branch or, something." Fred replied sheepishly through deep breaths as he pushed himself up. He caught his breath and looked down at the rock. "Woah, lotta blood there." He muttered, feeling his face and realizing it had come from his nose, before turning to his brother, who was still laying down. "Alright there Georgie?" He called to him. George simply raised his hand and gave his brother a thumbs up.

"I warned you." He said warily. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like a minute too late." He replied to his brother. George eventually pushed himself up as Fred had.

"Yeah whatever." He replied. "Can we call it a day Freddy? I think I sprained something." Fred nodded, and the two boys walked slowly back to the house, one with a bloody nose, and the other holding his side as he walked.

When they got back to the house about 10 minutes later, Ginny saw them coming, and ran to meet them when she saw blood. "Freddy, Georgie, what happened?!" She asked them.

"So, there was this bear," Fred began.

"And he was hungry after a long winter." George continued.

"And Mr. Bear decided,"

"That the two ginger kids,"

"Would be a lovely breakfast." They finished together. Ginny stared at them for a moment, then laughed.

"You can't actually think I'd believe that." She said after she'd pulled herself together. The twins shrugged sheepishly at her, and the young girl rolled her eyes, smiling. "Fine, I won't ask." She said finally. "But at least lemme help fix you up?" The boys nodded gratefully, and their little sister started running towards the house. "Don't let mummy see you!" She called back to them. So, the boys hid behind their father's shed, and waited for Ginny to come back.

The boys worked in the tree everyday, this time being sure the boards were stable before standing on them. And by the day before their birthday, they had built an incredible fort, only lacking a part of the roof. Satisfied, the two went to bed that night, tired but happy.

"Freddy! Georgie! Wake up!" An oddly familiar voice called to the boys as they slowly woke up.

"5 more minutes…" They mumbled together.

"No!" They heard the voice reply. "It's your birthday today! Get up!" Suddenly, there was something jumping up and down on George's bed. George snapped fully awake, and saw that it was Ginny.

"Morning Gin." He said wearily, rubbing his eyes. Ginny was beaming at him as she slid down off his bed.

"Morning Georgie." She said cheerfully, climbing onto Fred's bed and jumping as she had on George's. The other twin snapped awake, just as his brother had, and gave Ginny an annoyed smile.

"Hey Ginny, what're you doing in here?" He asked in a tired voice. Ginny rolled her eyes, still beaming.

"I already told you, it's your birthday! Now get up, I wanna show you something before mummy gets up!" She said happily, before leaving the room. The twins looked at each other, smirking.

"Why can't we ever say no to her?" Fred asked, getting up to get dressed.

"Because she's our baby sister." George surmised, throwing a green polo shirt at his brother. "Wear that, we need to match today."

"Why?" Fred asked, pulling the shirt on.

"Turn your brain on Freddy, it's April Fools day." George said dryly, pulling on a matching shirt. "People not being able to tell us apart is our signature." Fred shrugged.

"I guess, but they struggle with that whether we're matching or not." He pointed out.

"Fair point," George agreed. "But this way, it's pretty much impossible."

"True." Fred answered as the two left the room.

"Ok, Gin, what is it?" They asked together, laughing as they followed their little sister through the almost nonexistent snow.

"Nearly there." Ginny replied, sounding amused. After a minute, Ginny stopped and turned to face them. "Here we are!" She said, gesturing to the open field they were standing in. The boys stared at her in confusion.

"Where are we?" Fred asked her. Ginny's sweet smile twisted into a smirk.

"In the middle of a trap." She said simply, before snapping her fingers. At the sound of her snapping, 2 boys popped out from behind rocks and trees. Before they even knew what was happening, the twins were being pelted with soaking wet slush balls thrown by Ron and Percy. Now, how the little girl had gotten Percy to agree was beyond them but the twins didn't have much time to think about that, as they were to busy trying to shield their faces from the snow. After the ammunition had been exhausted, the twins grabbed Ginny.

"Come out with your hands up," George started.

"Or the little one gets it." Fred finished, jokingly threatening Ginny with a handful of snow.

"Oh no, help me!" Ginny laughed to her two allies. But Ron and Percy just ran. They had no more defence against Fred and George, and everyone knows that if there's one day not to mess with them, it's their birthday.

"Cowards!" All 3 of them yelled after them together.

"Freddy, put the snow down, it's dripping on me!" Ginny laughed. The twins looked at her in surprise.

"How did you do that?" They asked her. Ginny looked up at them, confused.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Tell us apart." They answered. Ginny laughed, then shrugged.

"It's not that hard." She explained.

"No one else can though." George expressed, still surprised at their sister. Ginny shrugged again.

"Well, I'm with you more often." Ginny began. "I notice that Freddy's hair is usually a bit messier, he's a tiny bit taller, and he's louder. While you Georgie talk at a normal volume, your hair is slightly darker, and your eyes are a slightly different shade of brown." The boys looked at her in shock, then looked at each other. They had never really noticed most of that stuff, but now that Ginny pointed it out, it was obvious to them. They turned and smiled at their sister.

"You're brilliant you are." The told her simultaneously. Ginny giggled.

"And that. Freddy smiles slightly to the right, while Georgie smiles to the left." She added. "I don't know, I just always know which is which." The twins studied their sister for a moment. If their own mother couldn't tell them apart, they would never have expected their 4 year old sister to. But she could, nonetheless. Each twin grabbed one of Ginny's hands.

"Let's get inside for breakfast." They said together. Ginny giggled, and allowed them to lead her inside.

Later that day, after breakfast, Fred and George went back out into the wood, and climbed up into their tree fort, where they together secured the last few board of the roof. "Well Georgie, we've done it." Fred said in a satisfied voice. "The perfect place for us to plan, where no one else can find us." George shook his head.

"Not quite." He said, taking out a knife.

"Oh, I see." Fred said. "We need to bleed on the ladder to claim it as our own." George gave his brother a concerned look.

"No, I was going to say we carve our names in the door." He sad cautiously. "What is wrong with you?" Fred shrugged.

"Not sure." He replied nonchalantly. "But I guess you're idea works too." George rolled his eyes, but started to carve his name into the door.

After the fact, the left beam of the doorway read " _Georgie, the smarter half of the Weasley twins_ ", and below that it read " _Freddy, the better looking half of the Weasley twins_ ". And underneath both, George (having better handwriting) had written " _April 1st, 1986_ ". After another 20 minutes, the two climbed out of the tree fort, and went back to the house for their birthday party. That treefort would be their base of operations for many years to come, and the place where they decided together to follow their dream of a joke shop, just about a decade later.

That evening, after all the presents were opened, and all the cake was eaten, the boys were going upstairs to their room, when they saw a little paper sign on their door in a four year old's messy scrawl. It read _"Happy birthday Freddy and Georgie! Sorry I had to go to bed before you could see this, but I decided to make you a surprise. It's in you're room. You may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make (Only joking, promise!). I hope you like them! Love, your baby sister, Ginny 3."_ The boys, confused, entered their rooms to find two more pieces of paper sitting on the bedside table between their beds. One labelled _"For Freddy"_ , and the other _"For Georgie"_. Curious, they both opened their respective letter.

George's:

 _Dear Georgie,_

 _I hope you're having a happy day you were born! And even though technically, Freddy was born about 20 minutes earlier, you still got to blow out the candles at the same time! So, I thought it'd be nice if I listed all my favourite things about you! So, here they are:_

 _1) You helped me learn to read and write better._

 _2) You talk sense into Freddy (so he doesn't blow up the house)_

 _3) You're the sweet one_

 _4) You listen to me and value my opinions_

 _5) You're always there to make me feel better_

 _Well, that's 5, but honestly, I could keep going on. I love you Georgie!_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny 3_

Fred's:

 _Dear Freddy,_

 _Happy birthday! I'm glad you didn't try to kill anyone today, I think Ron's still traumatised from your last birthday. But, as I was talking to you and Georgie earlier, I came up with the idea to write down my favourite things about you. Ok? Got that? Good._

 _1) You gave me my sense of humour_

 _2) You talk Georgie into exciting (albeit dangerous) situations_

 _3) You're the cocky one_

 _4) You taught me to express my opinions, even if others don't like them_

 _5) You're always there to make me laugh_

 _There you go, 5 things. Complaining there aren't more? Write your own then!_

 _Hoping you learn to grow up,_

 _Gin 3_

Underneath each letter, was a photo of it's respective twin, and Ginny had labelled all the ways she could tell them apart from the other. Once the twins finished reading, they smiled at each other. They really had the best sister in the world. Not only could she tell them apart, but she valued different things about each of them. That was the best gift they had gotten all day.

The next morning, as Ginny was eating her breakfast, the twins went on either side of her and each planted a kiss on one of her cheeks. "Love you Ginny." They said together. Ginny smiled.

"Love you too." She said cheerfully.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I kept thinking how I could show the differences between the twins more easily, and then it hit me:** ** _use the girl!_** **Ginny can explain it to them, and that would be seen as cute, not obvious. Yay for little sisters!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


End file.
